S.H. MonsterArts/2014 releases
Gigan (2004) Gigan (2004) was revealed at Tamashii Nations 2013. It was released on April 19, 2014. It comes with 2 hook hands, 2 chainsaw hands, a serrated head spike, 2 serrated mandibles, 2 bladed mandibles, a bladed head spike, and a second armored neck. SHMA_Gigan.jpg SHMA_Gigan_2.jpg SHMA_Gigan_3.jpg SHMA_Gigan_4.jpg SHMA_Gigan_5.jpg Gigan04-hires-6.jpg Gigan04-hires-10.jpg Gigan04-hires-5.jpg Gigan04-hires-2.jpg Gigan04-hires-7.jpg Mothra A Mothra figure was shown at Summer Wonfest. It is based on the HeiseiMosuImago puppet from Godzilla vs. Mothra. Release date was April 25, 2014. It came with a flying stand and baseplate. SHMA Mothra.jpg SHMA Mothra 2.jpg SHMA Mothra 3.jpg Mothra92-hires-3.jpg Mothra92-hires-4.jpg Mothra92-hires-5.jpg Mothra92-hires-6.jpg Battra Larva and Mothra Larva Battra and Mothra Larva has been released as of June 2014 in a double pack. Mothra comes with a piece of webbing. SHMA_HeiseiMosuLarva_2.jpg B-m-hires-2.jpg SHMA_HeiseiMosuLarva_3.jpg SHMA_HeiseiMosuLarva_4.jpg SHMA_HeiseiMosuLarva_5.jpg SHMA_Battra_Larva_1.jpg SHMA_Battra_Larva_2.jpg Adult Godzilla Junior The figure was confirmed to be real via scans from a Japanese magazine, where it is simply called "Godzilla", but it has been confirmed to be the grown-up Junior from the end of Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. The figure is officially called "Godzilla Birth," and is actually a remolded Burning Godzilla. This figure was released on July 31, 2014. It was set for a reissue in October 2015. Godzilla-1995-birth 1.jpg Godzilla-1995-birth 2.jpg Godzilla 1995 Birth 2.jpg Godzilla-1995-birth 4.jpg Godzilla-1995-birth 5.jpg Godzilla-1995-birth 6.jpg SHMA_AGJR_3.jpg Godzilla (2014) Confirmation of the figure's existence was presented at the 2014 Toy Fair alongside a projected Summer 2014 release. It was shown under a black veil with a September 2014 release date. G14-hires-1.jpg G14-hires-2.jpg G14-hires-3.jpg G14-hires-4.jpg G14-hires-5.jpg G14-hires-6.jpg G14-hires-7.jpg S.H._MonsterArts_Godzilla_2014_Tamashii_Web.jpg Godzilla Effect Pack 2 The second effect pack was released in 2014. It came with 4 damaged buildings, 1 exploding beam type, 1 basic beam type, a fire stand, and a cracking ground stand. Gfx2-1.jpg Gfx2-4.jpg|Second Godzilla Effect Pack SHMA_EP2.jpg|Exploding beam effect SHMA_EP2_2.jpg|Basic beam effect Tuwfx2-hires-7.jpg Tuwfx2-hires-8.jpg Tuwfx2-hires-9.jpg Toho Ultimate Weapons Pack 2 The Super X3 effect pack was released in 2014, and includes the Super X3, 4 MBT-92s, 4 MBAW-93s, 3 ASTOL-MB93s, 2 damaged buildings, a baseplate and stand for the Super X3. It also comes with the cadmium missile pod and freeze ray for the Super X3. The buildings can be used as stands for the ASTOLs or the Super X3. The stand has the same connection that was used for the flying vehicles in the first effect pack. Tuwfx2-hires-1.jpg SHMA_Super_X3.jpg SHMA_Super_X3_2.jpg SHMA_Super_X3_3.jpg Tuwfx2-hires-5.jpg Tuwfx2-hires-6.jpg MFS-3 Type 3 Kiryu Mechagodzilla (2003) Kiryu, based on his 2003 incarnation from Godzilla: Tokyo S.O.S., was released in November, 2014 as a web exclusive. It is a remold of the Kiryu 2002 figure, and painted in a more silver-gray than the previous. It was remolded to include the Tripple Hyper Maser Cannon in its chest rather than the Absolute Zero Cannon. The chest flaps were also remolded to match this version of Kiryu. The right arm was changed to reveal gears and a different shoulder. It was given a new hand to make it look like it could become the drill. It comes with a Tokyo S.O.S. style backpack and arm lasers, a battle-damaged head with one eye, and a drill part. Kiryu03-hires-1.jpg Kiryu03-hires-2.jpg Kiryu03-hires-3.jpg Kiryu03-hires-4.jpg Kiryu03-hires-5.jpg Kiryu03-hires-6.jpg Kiryu03-hires-7.jpg Kiryu03-hires-8.jpg Kiryu03-hires-9.jpg Category:MonsterArts